RPG
is a role-playing umbrella game released for the Nintendo Switch and Xbox One. It follows a turn-based battle system dependent on Activity Points, which determine how many actions you can take in a turn. Assemble a team of your favourite characters and take on the world against all odds! Gameplay Gotcha! Dungeon is a turn-based role-playing game that relies on an Activity Points system, inspired by Steven Universe: Save the Light. During the player phase, the player is given a set amount of Activity Points that they can spend on actions taken by their units. At the beginning of the game, skills will cost between 1 and 3 Activity Points, but can be made more powerful at the expense of more Activity Points. Once you run out of Activity Points, your turn is over, and it's onto the enemy phase, who are also subject to this system. You can spend Activity Points on Skills, items, defending, or rallying. Every character has 4 unique Moves, which vary in cost. They range from attacking, to debuffs, to healing. Similarly, items all have their own cost, dependent on how powerful or useful they are. Defending and Rallying each cost 1 Activity Point no matter where you are in the game. Defending will reduce the amount of damage taken in a turn, while Rallying allows a unit to boost another's stats. Both of these effects can be stacked. There is no limit to how you spend your Activity Points. If you really want, you could pour them all into one character, or spend them all on defending to exponentially reduce damage taken. Every character has 6 stats: HP, Attack, Defense, Resistance, Speed, and Luck. HP (Hit Points) determine how much damage a unit can take before they're unable to continue battling. Attack determines how strong a unit's attacking skills will be. Defense reduces damage taken by physical attacks, and Resistance does the same for Magic attacks. Speed determines your unit's accuracy and evasiveness. Luck determines how likely your unit its to get a critical hit, or activate a skill. Finally, characters each have 2 passive Abilities, which help them out in battle. These vary greatly, from boosting stats, to counterattacking, to raising their critical rate. Adjutants A character can be assigned an Adjutant - a character not currently in battle who wants to help out. The main unit will gain one of the adjutant's Passives in addition to their own. An adjutant also has the chance to defend their assigned liege, or make a follow-up attack. Assigning an adjutant to a character is a surefire way to boost their Support. Support System Units are able to build relationships with one another by winning battles on the same team, helping each other out in battle with healing or stat boosts, being paired as adjutants, being hit by multi-target attacks together, or via Island Life. Building up support levels allows pairs of characters to help each other out in battles. There are an abundance of Assist Skills available to characters, with each pair of units having a unique selection of Assist Skills to unlock. These skills trigger based on the average of both units' Luck stat. In addition, some characters can reach an S Rank Support, allowing them to marry, and share skills. Dynamaxing and Røkkrs During the course of the game, you will encounter Dynamaxed and Røkkr units. Both of these are powerful versions of normal units or enemies, but each has their own nuances. A lot of more powerful teams are capable of Dynamaxing a unit, causing them to become massive in size, and greatly boosting their stats. Dynamaxing lasts for 3 turns, but can only be activated once the Max Gauge is filled. A Dynamaxed unit's attacks will hit the entire enemy team, and healing or stat-boosting skills will be applied to their entire team. Max Moves take up 4 Activity Points. Unlike Dynamaxing, Røkkrs are enemy-exclusive, acting as more standard bosses. Røkkr units have massive amounts of health and have skills that allow them to deal a set amount of damage at the end of their turn. Røkkrs cannot be inflicted with status effects or debuffs, and have a chance of reducing you Activity Points. A battle against a Røkkr can only be ended with a Gambit Boost, where you call upon every unit you've recruited to deal one final attack! Bismuth's Forge By spending gold, as well as valuable resources you find as you adventure, you can improve your capability in battle by visiting Bismuth's Forge. Here, you can hone your skills by improving your Skill's rankings. As you improve the strength of your Moves, they'll cost more Activity Points - which shouldn't be a problem, since your max increases as you adventure. Bismuth can also improve your Abilities, as well as forging a Sacred Seal - an extra Ability that you can use without the need of an adjutant! Game Modes A Story About Huntokar Art by pitchscribbles. Intentions never matter. The ancient god Huntokar struggles to keep balance with all these alternate realities clashing together. Assemble a team of champions and enlist the help of other deities in order to bring balance to this amalgamation of worlds. Some people champion for their own deities. Some people use this time of chaos to pillage and terrorize. Some people spread their own ideals. Some people yearn for this discord to end. Some people yearn for the discord to continue. Intentions never matter. Island Life In Island Life, you can set your units up on a lovely deserted island! Here, they'll thrive, develop the island, and forge unbreakable bonds! Island Life's main purpouse is increasing Support points between units, but has many other useful properties! Here, your units will cultivate Beans, which can be used as healing items in battle, or can be spent to expand the island and craft amenities. These can be used to further deepen bonds, forage for items, gather Renown, or unlock music. In addition, you'll need to craft a Chapel on Island Life if you want two units to achieve S Support. Tempest Trials Enter the swirling Tempest where life and death have no meaning, and time doesn't work. In Tempest Trials, you'll take on a series of battles one after the other, with no time to rest between battles. This grueling gauntlet offers high rewards, such as exclusive units. Dynamaxing is disabled in this mode. Divine Offerings Through battling, you'll earn Renown, which can be used as an offering to your patron deity to receive bonuses in and outside of battle. The more gold, the more you'll be empowered by your chosen deity! Characters ---- Gigantamax Forms Classes Status Effects Assist Skills Worlds Items Trivia *Upon the game's initial release, Claude's Fallen Star was the only non-Max Move that required 4 Activity Points.